


Finding You Anyway

by FyreFaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football Player Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Singer Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFaerie/pseuds/FyreFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hated to see bored fans in the seats. His mouth leads to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. Not sure how fast things will be posted. Sorry.

Still beautiful. That's the the thought that ran through Louis' head as he watched Harry (the Harry, his Harry, only Harry) walk the red carpet. Then a second thought went flying through his mind. His stomach is massive.

Then Louis' mind went back eight months to when he had learned that amazing body with tongue and touch. Those abs had been well defined and beautiful even to an experienced  footballer like Louis.

Walking slowly, Louis stopped just behind him and locked eyes with Niall over Harry's shoulder.

"Bloody fuck." Niall murmured as he saw the expression on the mid-fielder's face.

Slowly, Harry turned with one hand on his large pregnancy and them smiled sheepishly at Louis. "Would you believe I didn't know how to tell you?"

Drawing a long, slow breath Louis tried to pull his thoughts together before speaking. "I can believe that."

"Lads.... I think we need to move this along." Niall said as he watched the pap watching them. 

Harry nodded and tried to pivot only to prove his lack of grace.  As Harry's feet tangled Louis didn't hesitate as wrapped his arms around him and leaned to balance the larger man.

Niall's unconscious gasp drew everyone's attention. 

Louis held him until Harry was steady on his feet again and then put his hands onto Harry's stomach. "OK there? Are you dizzy?"

Laughing self-consciously, Harry  put his hands over Louis'. "Now just my normal clutzy self. We're ok."

Without taking his hands off of Harry's stomach Louis  led him inside and to the table that the other two members of the band were at. Once Harry was seated, Louis stole the seat beside him and shrugged at Niall's huff of indignation. "Go sit at my table. The other guys from the team will keep you company until I trade back."

Grumbling only slightly put out, Niall went a few tables over and greeted the other players from Manchester in a loud voice.

Louis focused on Harry and gave him a slight smile. "A tweet would have been acceptable you know... a visit to a game. Anything really."

"I kept imagining all the terrible things you might say. And then I was worried about what you would tell the public. I mean this was exactly a planned thing." Harry murmured as he watched Louis' face for anything that might give away the older man's thoughts.

But, just as it had been when they met, Louis' thoughts were well hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

Pausing while a player for the other team was exchanged for a fresh one gave Louis a chance to draw a breath and look into the crowd.

There were the usual mix of half mad fans and supportive partners.

One of the vip seats caught his eye. Sitting in an almost impossible position the guy was focused not on the field but on his phone with a drastically bored expression.

With a glance towards where the officials we're distracted with a ball change Louis stepped closer to the barricade and planted his hands on his hips. 

"Oiii.... are we boring you Mr. Curls?" He called out drawing the attention of the bleach blond beside the distracted man.

The blond began hurriedly poking the curly one and muttering something dark sounding until he refocused from his phone to look at the field. 

When Louis' eyes met the green ones his heart did a jump that had little to do with his close to 40 minutes of field time.

"Am I really so uninteresting?" Louis called, covering his pause with an onslaught of sass.

Before he could get an answer play resumed and with a wink, Louis ran back to his position.

Later, after his post-game shower and talk through of the field play Louis was stopped on his way to his car by a mass of pap. He was momentarily stunned as he had only been caught by such a number when he had been the first Premiere  level footballer to come out of the closet and that wad almost two years ago. Quickly his mind went over everything that  could have caught their  eye and came up with nothing.

Approaching them slowly, Louis put on his best smile. "Hello all."

The questions came hard and fast and finally he had to let out a sharp whistle to cut the volume level. "Okay, let's try that again. Only one at a time so that I can actually answer them this time."

The pap directly in front of him asked the first question. "How well do you know Harry Styles?"

Frowning, Louis thought for a moment before shaking his head.  "Sounds familiar but can't  say I know him. Sorry. Next."

"Are you dating him?" Another pap asked as they all seemed to proverbially  salivate.

Louis got an exasperated expression. "I just said I didn't  know the guy, how am I supposed to date him if I don't know him?"

"So you're  denying the dating rumors even with all of the photographic evidence?" Another one called out.

Louis couldn't help the incredulous look on his face. "Unless it was a chance meeting in a pub I doubt you have much."

&How about all of the flirting on the field today then?& One particularly not annoying one asked with a vague frown.

Feeling generous, Louis looked at him. "I didn't think I flirted with anyone today."

The pap took pity on him and turned his camera around and showed him one of his shots. 

It was of Louis standing with his hands on his hips and a sassy smirk on his face directed at the distracted fan in the VIP section. 

"Mr. Curls is someone famous? Really?" Louis couldn't help exclaiming then chuckling. "I suppose it was a stunt for him to be here then. Not any true appreciation for the sport." Louis knew he shouldn't have said it but he really hated that his team had been used for press for some type of... well, given his looks Mr. Styles was probably a reality TV star.

Having gotten a fabulous soundbite from Louis most of the paps moved away but one (the lone female of the bunch) stayed and moved close when the way was clear. "Mr. Tomlinson, may I ask a question?"

So surprised bythe way she spoke,  Louis nodded. "Sure, love."

"What is your opinion on One Direction's latest single?" She asked with a strangely intense expression. 

Narrowing his eyes, Louis realized where he'd heard of 'Harry Styles' before. "He's from that boy band my sisters blast throughout my house every time they visit." Thinking about it for a minute Louis shrugged. "All of their stuff is very peppy. Good rhythm,  I suppose... some of the lyrics are a bit strange though."

"And this is true for Drag Me Down?" The female pap asked her focus never leaving him.

"Yeah." Louis scratched the back of his neck. "Still trying to figure out how comparing your lover to a boat is not offensive."

Giggling,  she nodded then snapped a pic before hurrying away with a 'thanks' thrown over her shoulder as she went. 

With a half shrug, Louis went on to his car and hoped the rest of his week wasn't as crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning,  what should have been his rest morning, Louis was awakens by his phone ringing. A single glance at the screen made him groan before answering it. "One day a week I allow myself to sleep in during the season... so now I ask you: why are you calling me at ten after seven on my rest day, Nick?"

"Because I have been fielding calls for over an hour requesting information about your dating life with the prince of bubblegum pop." Nick's catty reply came waking Louis the rest of the way up.

He hadn't heard Nick that pissy with him since the Ibiza incident of spring 2014. It was not a pleasant thing to be reminded of. "What are you taking about. I'm not dating anyone."

"You openly flirt with him at a game. You quote lyrics from his band's newest song... of course some idiot on the Internet is going to think that you're dating. Now, answer me this. How do you want me to handle this because we have two options. One, we deny from unto forever. Two, you ignore until the next baby momma scandal pops up on the kid."

Louis frowned. "He's like 12. How many baby scandals could he have?"

"At last count six. And he's 21. You're so interesting because you're the first male outside of his band that anyone has seen him interact with in a manner that might imply a relationship." Nick said in a droll  tone.

The information made Louis cringe. "Poor kid."

Nick was silent for a moment. "And how are we going to proceed?"

"Ignore for now. If it keeps on going we'll deal with it then." Louis rolled over and groaned as the clock beside his bed came into view. A sly look came to his face and Louis had one more thing to say before disconnecting the call. "You know Nick, you have a voice meant for radio." He paused then went on. "And a face too."

With a mildly vindictive glare Louis ended the call and threw the phone to the bedside table. Drawing a long slow breath, Louis buried his face in the pillow and tried to call sleep back.

The beeping of his phone a moment later made him glare but pick it back up. It was a texted photo from Nick. Of Nick's middle finger.

Chuckling Louis put the phone down again and was able to drift off with thoughts of retribution against Nick playing through his head.

*****

Louis was trying to be good and not attract attention after the bubblegum pop prince thing but there was many things Tommo was and subtle  was not among that list. 

The club was particularly mad that evening and Louis could only assume it was because of the strangely large number of women in a usually all male gay bar. 

As he danced and drank bottle after bottle of water (bloody beer ban during the season), Louis watched the crowd wondering what was going on. It was strange to see so many girls  (and he meant girls because the average age of two encroachers  was probably 17).

Finally while on his way to the bar for another water he was stopped by one of the groups of girls. 

&Hello Mr. Tomlinson.& She said with a sweet smile that would have been adorable to anyone who hadn't had Lottie  as a little sister. 

Understandably worried, Louis took a slow step back. "Hello..  don't you think you're a little young to be in this club... and possibly in the wrong kind of club."

As a group they giggled and the spokeswoman of them shook her head. "We're just here for autographs."

Slowly Louis nodded. "OK. Who's? I'll help you get them so you can get home at a reasonable time. Do your parents know where you are?"

"Yours and Harry's." The lead girl spoke again and the others tittered  behind her. 

Frowning Louis looked at them again. "Alright. I'd have never taken you lot for footie fans but I didn't  know another player was here tonight."

"Not another player. Your boyfriend is here." she said as as  watched him sign her sketch pad. 

The statement made Louis freeze. "Excuse me?"

Quickly she nodded and pointed toward the bar. "He's right over there."

After a moment of indecision Louis grinned. "Is he really? I didn't know he was going to be here tonight."

The girls all exchanged looks before he left them to go search for the boy who'd ignored him on the pitch.

At the bar Louis went along until he saw a head full of ridiculously luxurious curls.

Moving beside the man, Louis smiled at him. "Hello boyfriend. Isn't it lovely that we've been dating even with only just meeting now."

Harry stared at him for a while before a light of understanding came to his eyes. "You are the  mouthy footballer... Torman?"

"Tomlinson  actually. But since we're dating I think you should call me Louis." Louis smiled and arched an eyebrow.

Unable to help himself Harry laughed. "Are we really? That must be why the pap outside were asking if I was in for an 'athletic evening'."

Snorting on a laugh Louis tried to maintain his 'cool image'. With a smooth and very much casual lean, Louis gestured to the bartender and then gestured to Harry and lifted two fingers. Looking g back to Harry Louis tilted his head. "So, why come to a footie match if you don't care for the sport?"

Harry sighed as he turned to lean on the bar with Louis.  "Because our security always makes us go places in pairs. They say it's safer that way. I keep telling them that we're not so easily recognizable when we're separated. They don't seem to believe me."

"So the blond one is a fan then?" Louis asked as he tried not to stare at the red lips on the boybander  in front of him. It seemed almost wrong that man with such a strong presence had the mouth of an experienced  hustler. 

With a bright grin, Harry nodded. "Niall loves footie. Where ever we are if there's  a league game one of us is going with Niall to see it. Usually Liam is the one but that time he was busy so I got drug along... though for some reason this time I wasn't bored tweeting about how hot the kits were."

"Oh, for some reason. I wonder what that might have been." Louis said as he nodded a thanks to the bartender as she sat down two brightly colored cocktails. "What the fuck?"

Giggling sweetly, Harry lifted the drink in front of him. "Tahitiian Sunrise. My drink of the evening."

Louis watched hum take a drink before shrugging off the neon almost inhuman color and lifting his own. One little drink and Louis mentally put the thought of getting Harry in his bed out of his mind. Who went to a club and drank what tasted like fruit juice? Certainly not someone Louis would stay interested in for long.

"So, where is the bleach blond wonder? If it's easier for the guards to keep track of you in pairs, that means that you've got company here somewhere." Louis glanced around for the mass of girls and wondered if the other boybander was being sexual assaulted in the toilet as they spoke.

&Oh, it's Zayn and I out tonight. I would say that he's probably up on one of the balconies watching everything. He likes to watch you know.& Harry said with a half-wink.

Louis couldn't help a little laugh. "A voyeur in a boy band. That sounds like particularly interesting gossip." Maybe Louis would forgive the fruit juice monstrosity. The more he drank the concoction the more he liked it.

When Harry shook his head his curls went flying and Louis found he couldn't help himself as he reached out to grasp one.

"He isn't like that. He likes watching people... watch how the are." Harry said even ad his eyes we're focused on the curl in Louis' fingers.

"So the stalker kind?" Louis suggested with a smirk and tug of the curl.

Harry looked from the curl to Louis' face. "Something  like that."

A second gentle tug pulled Harry closer. "Why don't we go somewhere without all the cameras and fans?" Louis suggested on a low voice barely heard above the music.

Swallowing,  Harry nodded shortly. "Yes please."

"I do love a polite boy." Louis murmured as he started to push away from the bar only pause as his world literally spun like he were a ballerina. "The fuck?"

Only Harry's arm kept him from dropping. A low breathy chuckle in his ear made him turn his head. "Tahitiian sunrises are highly alcoholic. I would have thought a serious party boy like you could handle one."

Turning his head to glare at Harry  (or one of his three clones on either side of him), Louis tries to point a finger at his face and almost took out of of Harry's eyes. "I am on an alcohol ban due to the season being on. You will have to explain that to my athletic advisor."

"Sorry I broke your rules." Harry said in a tone that didn't sound very sorry.

Louis world spun as Harry helped him out of the club. Only outside in the moderate might air did Louis start getting his wits back. "Are you going to kidnap me and do unspeakable things to me?"

With a strangely sincere  face Harry nodded. "Exactly. It's always been my dream to have a famous footballer as my secret love slave."

It took a couple of moments of Louis staring at him with an open mouth before Harry cracked up with laughter. "I'm kidding Louis."

"Then why are you leading me outside?" Louis asked but still not fighting off Harry's hold.

"Because we needed to leave before the fans realized we were together and got ideas." Harry said with a smirk. "Also technically it's illegal to give someone a blow job in public and honestly it's all I've thought about since I saw those legs of yours."

Chuckling,  Louis allowed Harry to help him out and into the rear seat of an unfamiliar suv. While Harry climbed in beside, Louis stared at him and Harry couldn't help leaning his head back on the seat to smile back at him.

"The hotel, Harry?" The bodyguard asked from the drivers seat with barely a glance over his shoulder.

"Yes please." Harry answered never taking his eyes off of Louis.

Half way to the hotel Louis finally chose to speak, giving Harry an insight into the elder's mind 

"I want to taste your skin and see if it is as nice tasting as it looks." Louis said with a definitive nod.

Unable to help himself, Harry began to laugh. "Maybe when we both sober up."

"I'm not drunk." Louis tried to insist.

Rolling his eyes, Harry nodded. "Okay then, you can wait until I sober up. I had two of those before the one you bought."

Louis got a serious expression before speaking. "Oh in that case, I'll be happy to wait for it. I don't bag drunken party boys."

"Good to know."


	4. Chapter 4

That evening after the final award was presented Louis rose and gave Niall a shrug and a slight smile  before putting an arm around Harry's waist and leading him out through the flashing of camera lights.

"You mind coming with me?" Louis asked in a low voice as they made their way towards Louis' expensive sports car.

Harry smiled and allowed the shorter man to help him into the passenger seat. It was a bit of a struggle easing the largely pregnant man slowly down. Afterwards, Louis met Harry's eyes and gave him a questioning look. "I'm ok."

Louis gave him a slight smile in return before hurrying to the driver's side, ignoring the calls of questions from the paparazzi.

As they drove away, Harry turned his head to focus on Louis. "You seem to be okay with this."

"Honestly, I'm sorta shocked but mostly okay. I love kids. You're a good guy, so I don't see us having any issues. As long as you don't try to keep me away from my kid. You aren't going to, right?"

Quickly, Harry shook his head. "No, of course not. I think we can work out an arrangement on custody."

"Then we're brilliant. Louis returned. "You're probably starving by now. Me Mum was always hungry by this stage."

Harry nodded with a sheepish expression. "There have been times I've out eaten Niall on several occasions."

While remaining focused on driving,  Louis only glimpsed Harry from the corner of his eye. "I seem to remember that you are big into healthy living. I think there's-

His suggestion was cut off by Harry with a bright blush. I want chips with gravy, peppers and mushrooms. With a strawberry milkshake. Your child doesn't like greens. At all.

Louis couldn't help snorting on a giggle. "Well... I can't say that is overly shocking."

Harry smiled as they arrived at a small pub that seemed to be sports focused but the locals didn't seem to react to Louis's presence. Regular eatery?"

"The boys and I come here after practice a lot during the off-season." Louis nodded to the bar keep and then helped Harry into a chair at a table in the rear corner by the kitchen door.

As they sat there, Louis focused on Harry's fly away curls and remembered how they tasted.


End file.
